Baby Danny
by NegroLeo
Summary: Just another day for our ghostly hero. Let's go through the check list. Fight ghosts? Check. Avoid ghost hunting parents? Check. DO homework? Ha! Be turned into a toddler? Chec- Wait WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Just another ordinary day in the life of Danny Phantom. Fight ghosts? Check. Avoid being caught by parents? Check. Finish homework? Okay this one never gets done. Turn into a toddler? Chec- Wait WHAT?

Author: So I was at work today and all of a sudden I thought "Wouldn't it be funny if Danny turned into a kid and Skulker had to take care of him?". So here is my shot at father hood for Skulker lol. Side pairings if I can fit them in lol.

_Chapter one_

Danny shuddered as he flew through the ghost zone. It had been a long day for our hero. After fighting ghosts through lunch, ducking his mom and dad, failing his history quiz, and to top it all off stop Vlad from using some weird device to take over the world. Now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep all the way through the rest of the year. Since he couldn't do that he'd have to settle for sleeping through the weekend.

Already imagining about just falling onto his bed Danny failed to notice the green eyes that were trained on him. He did however notice when a net shot through the air at him. Turning invisible Danny whirled around and came face to face with Skulker. Swearing in his head Danny placed his hands on his hips sending a glare at the hunter.

"What do you want Skulker?" Danny demanded to know.

"What do I always want whelp? You're pelt stretched on my wall!" Skulker announced before pointing a gun at Danny's head.

_Why won't it end!_

Shooting an eye beam at Skulker Danny managed to destroy the gun only to have another be aimed at his face a moment later. Gritting his teeth Danny fought with all his strength cursing out loud when he remembered he'd forgotten the Fenton thermos back at Sam's house. Not that it would be of much use here anyway. He had just shot another ecto-blast when he felt his vision waver for a second. Skulker noticed it to because he pulled out his latest weapon (stolen from Technus of course) and shot it at the teen. Danny recovered from his spell only to find a syringe sticking out of his arm. Reaching to yank it out Danny was hit with another spell this one more intense then the first.

"Something the matter whelp?!" Skulker asked sarcastically as Danny floated to land on a piece of ghostly debris.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Danny asked as heat shot through his body.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Skulker taunted readying another one of his guns.

Truthfully Skulker didn't know what the potion he'd found in Technus's lab did either. He had just gone in fro his daily tune up when he'd come across it in a jar labeled: "Toxic: DO NOT USE!" So of course it would be the perfect weapon against the whelp! Or so he thought at the time. Aiming through his scope he noticed something was going on. Was it just him or was the whelp...shrinking?

Danny nearly screamed as the heat grew more intense. He couldn't think past the pain, it was too much for him. Curling into a ball Danny failed to notice as his arms and leg began to disappear into the folds of his hazmat suit. Lowering his gun Skulker looked confused as Danny's body seemed to vanish completely. He waited a few minutes before he floated down and walked over to the pile of spandex. He was just about to reach down and pick it up when something started moving.

Stepping back he aimed one of his guns at the pile watching as it moved in all directions. It was only a moment later that a small white haired head stuck out of the top part and his jaw dropped. Sitting right in front of him, completely naked, was a mini-version of the whelp. Stepping back in shock he watched as the tiny head turned towards him and bright green eyes lit up as a giggle echoed past the whelp's lips.

"Daddy!"

What had he done?!

Author: So yes. Reviews welcome. Who do you think Danny's mom should be lol


	2. Chapter 2

Author: So I'm glad for all the response back on my first chapter. It was awesome! So far Ember seems the most likely choice for Danny's "Mommy". However props to the people who suggest Desiree, Dora, Danny's real mom, and Pandora. Lol. Enjoy the chapter! XD

_Chapter Two_

Skulker continued to stare at the toddler as he started crawling around on the rock gurgling and cooing happily each time he looked at the Ghost Hunter. It was only when the kid started to head for the edge did Skulker act. Rushing over he scooped the kid up in his arms flinching slightly when Danny started sucking on his arm.

"Okay so the whelp is now a baby. What the hell was Technus thinking?! We're going straight over there and he is going to fix this or so help me I will have his pelt to add to my collection!" Skulker ranted as his wings opened up.

As he flew through the ghost zone Skulker had to constantly stop and shift the little whelp around. The brat wouldn't sit still one moment Danny would be in his arms the next he would be halfway over his shoulder. By the time they finally reached Technus's lab Skulker was ready to throw the little brat into the deepest, darkest hole he could find and leave him there. Kicking open the door he stormed right over to the man and shoved Danny into his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He shouted as he watched a surprised look cross Technus's face.

Silence followed as Technus took in the sight of Skulker holding a baby version of their greatest rival. Then Danny started to cry fat tears rolling down his chubby cheeks as Skulker jumped. Turning the baby back to face him he started shaking him trying to get him to stop.

"Stop crying this instant! I mean it you will seize this infernal racket!" Skulker growled out causing Danny to start crying even more.

"I said you will-" Skulker started to say.

"You are hopeless." Technus said taking Danny from him.

Technus began to rock Danny whispering to him that everything would be okay. To Skulker's amazement Danny stopped crying and instead started sucking in his knuckle as Technus carried him over to his work station. Setting Danny down he turned on what looked like a small oven or something and set a pan on top of it.

"So you were the one who broke into my lab and took the experimental growth serum I was working on." Technus said turning to send a glare at Skulker.

"What it seemed like a good idea at the time." Was all he said.

"That serum was untested, I haven't had time to find a worthy test subject to try it on. This was only one of thousands of outcomes I had factored out." Technus explained as he stirred the contents of the pot.

"I don't care turn him back!" Skulker demanded pointing at Danny who was now sucking on his foot.

"Impossible."

"Excuse me?" Skulker asked as Technus took the pan off the stove thingy.

"I said it was impossible, without truly understanding what caused this change I can't make an antidote for it." Turning back Skulker saw the man was now holding a...bottle?

Before he could ask Technus walked back over to Danny and picked him up. Cradling the Baby hero in his arms he started to feed him. Skulker watched on in amazement till he realized something. Technus seemed to know how to deal with the kid. Why not leave him here? Technus could take care of him and work on a cure. It was the perfect plan.

"You seem to have a handle on things here so I'll leave the whelp in your hands. Call me when you find the antidote." Skulker said waving his hand absentmindedly.

"No you don't, if I am to make this antidote I must not be distracted. You are the one who changed him. You are the one who is going to watch him until I The Great And Powerful Technus! Am done."

With that speech done Technus shoved Danny, and a brightly colored bag with ducks on it into his hands. Skulker was so surprised that he didn't fight it when Technus pushed him out the door and shut it.

Looking down at Danny Skulker could feel his mood drop. He was stuck with the whelp until Technus could make an antidote?! How long was that going to take?! Growling under his breath he nearly turned around to demand Technus take the whelp from him when his phone started to go off. (Yes he had a phone so what?!) Letting out another growl he answered it after shuffling everything in his arms.

"Hello?"

"Skulker I have a job for you. I expect you to here in ten minutes or you know the consequences." With that Vlad hung up.

Skulker looked down at Danny, who was currently asleep and snuggled against him, and swore. He couldn't show up with a baby! What was he going to do?!

Author: So yeah. Lol Technus is knowledgeable about baby stuff. You could say he was almost expecting this. Hmmm.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: So I thought I should update the poll for who everyone thinks Danny's mom should be in this fanfic. Here are the results up to 11:45.

Ember: 4

Desiree: 3

Dora: 1

Danny's mom: 1

And the surprising Vlad: 1

Ember is surprisingly in the lead and I agree with Kixen she never really struck me as motherly just look how she treated Youngblood. Lol anyway I'll write Danny's chosen Mom in the next chapter so enjoy!

_Chapter Three_

Skulker floated through Vlad's portal landing on the tiled floor with a thud. Vlad, who was putting the final touches on his latest machine, turned ready to relay orders to the ghost when he stopped. Blinking once then twice Vlad was sure he was seeing things. But no even after rubbing his eyes the baby in Skulker's arms didn't go away.

"Skulker, why are you holding a child?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

Skulker swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and conjuring the lie he had thought up the entire way here.

"Because T-Technus asked me to b-babysit." Skulker murmured out as Danny began to stir in his arms.

"I see, I wasn't aware that Technus had a child." Vlad said in a disbelieving tone.

"He uh messed up an uh experiment and by accident created uh Nicholas here." Skulker said as he fumbled with his lie.

"I see. Well then I can't expect you to complete this mission for me. Not with a child." Vlad replied turning away as he began fiddling with his machine again.

Skulker sighed in relief setting Danny and the bag down cracking his neck. He wasn't sure that Vlad would buy his story. Saying Technus made Danny was a little far fetched but he was the only ghost he could think of who had white hair like the brat.

"Skulker."

"Yes sir?" Skulker asked standing straight up as Vlad addressed him.

"May I ask why your ward is crawling around my lab without any clothes on?" Skulker could practically hear Vlad's eyebrow being raised in annoyance.

Chocking on the air in his throat Skulker looked around spotting Danny sitting by Vlad's feet tugging on his pant leg. Skulker also noticed that during this entire time the whelp was naked. Ripping open the bag Technus had given him Skulker was glad to see that Technus had packed him a bunch of onesies. Grabbing a bright yellow one Skulker rushed over, picked Danny up (which made him giggling as he flew through the air) and stated struggling to get him clothed.

"Will you sit still already?!" Skulker nearly yelled as Danny kicked off the onesie for the fifth time.

Vlad tried to ignore the scene happening next to him but after then tenth time Skulker failed to get the child dressed he couldn't ignore it any longer. Conjuring a butterfly out of ectoplasm he sent it over to land on the boy's face. With the child now distracted Skulker was able to dress him with no troubles.

"Skulker how much knowledge to you have about children?" Vlad asked as Skulker picked up the boy.

"Truthfully I hate kids, even when I was alive."Skulker replied.

"It shows. You forgot to put a diaper on the boy."Vlad said walking over and picking one out of the bag.

"Does that mean I have to dress him again?" Skulker asked wearily.

"Unless you prefer changing his clothes every time he has to go to the bathroom." Was Vlad's answer.

Letting out a long suffering sigh Skulker set about undressing Danny again. By the time he left Vlad's home he had a better knowledge on how to dress and change Danny. Floating through he ghost zone Skulker noticed there were less ghosts around then usual, not that he wasn't thankful. At the moment he had Danny strapped to his chest and the baby bag thrown over his shoulder. It was the most humiliating thing he had to endure since the "Purple Back Gorilla Incident".

"I hope your happy whelp. Even when you're not doing anything you still manage to ruin my reputation." Skulker scowled at baby strapped to his chest as he spoke.

Danny just giggled as Skulker continued to speak to him. Each time he spoke Danny would reply in coos and giggles making Skulker smile despite himself. They had covered the topics of "Best hunting techniques" "Greatest hunting spots" "And one hundred ways to get blood out of your clothes", by the time they finally reached Skulker's lair. Stepping inside he set the bag down and turned on the lights. What he saw shocked him all the way to his true core.

"Stupid techie, going to rip him apart when I get my hands on him." Skulker murmured as he began to navigate his way through the mounds and mounds of baby stuff that now cluttered every corner of his home.

Dropping onto his couch Skulker set Danny on his chest and closed his eyes. After everything that had happened Skulker was too tired to even bring himself to go make his dinner, or even feed his pets. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep until tomorrow. Apparently Danny agreed with him because he tried to snuggle closer to Skulker. Without much thought Skulker lifted the kid before draping a fur over his chest then another over both of them. He was nearly asleep when he heard Danny's voice drift over him.

"...daddy..."

Shaking his head at the absurdity of the entire situation Skulker laid his head back one hand drifting to rub the boy's back. A moment later they were both asleep.

Author: Lol Skulker is finally settling into his role as Danny's new Daddy. Lol Technus is his mother not really but it made a little sense. Not that Vlad bout it at all. Look forward to the next chapter when his "mommy" is finally revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Hello everyone! I love all the feedback I'm getting on this story lol. I wasn't expecting this story to be so popular...puts a lot of pressure on me to continue it. BUT! I shall continue on! -dramatic pose here- lol enjoy the chapter.

_Chapter Four_

When Skulker woke up he sensed something was wrong. Looking around he noted none of the animals had escaped their cages, the roof was still intact, and Danny was swinging around one of his hunting knives. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Rolling over Skulker began to go back to sleep smiling when he heard Danny giggle.

_How nice he's having fun with my knives..._

(Let's wait and see how long it takes Skulker to realize what's wrong here)

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Fou-_

"Wait what?!" Skulker jumped up throwing the furs aside as he rushed over and picked up Danny. (There we go)

"You are not supposed to play with these. You could cut your eye out or something," Skulker scolded taking the knife from the boy, "Do you understand me? No playing with my knives."

At this Skulker started wagging his finger at Danny which caused the opposite effect when the boy started trying to grab his finger. Shaking his head with a sigh Skulker cradled Danny to his chest and headed for the kitchen. He was hungry, and he was sure the whelp was hungry, so it was time for food.

Walking into the kitchen Skulker almost walked right back out. This place too had been babyfied. A high chair resting in one corner, the refrigerator was stocked full of baby bottles, and all his meat had been moved. Cursing under his breath skulker dropped the whelp in his chair before grabbing a giant hunk of meat to cook. He was just about to start when someone began to knock on his door. Looking between the meat, Danny, and the door Skulker growled turning to pick the boy up before heading to the door.

"Who is it?!" he yelled out throwing the door open.

Standing outside his door was none other then his girl, Ember. He froze knowing exactly what was going through her mind at this moment. He had a baby in his arms. There was baby stuff cluttering the space behind him. And to top it all off Danny took that exact moment to look up at Skulker and say: "Daddy hunwy."

"Ember I can explain." He said putting his other hand up as her hair began to grow higher and higher.

"Explain? Explain what? HOW YOU"VE OBVIOUSLY BEEN CHEATING ON ME!" Ember nearly shrieked.

Embers hair grew so bright Danny started to cry from how scary the lady in front of him was. Ember calmed down at his obvious distress and the fact that as soon as Danny started to cry Skulker started rocking him in his arms. Turning around she stomped away calling over her shoulder before she disappeared.

"We're through! Have fun with your new family!"

Skulker couldn't believe his eyes. Sure he always new that Ember was a bit of a bitch, still this was a whole new level of bitchiness. He was almost glad she was gone. Breathing out he shut the door and walked back into the kitchen setting Danny down as he went. Danny sat in his chair quietly his wide green eyes watching the movements of his Daddy. Banging his hands on the plastic in front of him trying to get the man's attention.

"Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!" He shouted banging his hands louder and louder.

"Yes Danny?" Skulker asked turning around his bloody knife in hand.

"Daddy pway pway!" Danny replied throwing his hands up in the air before hiding behind them.

Skulker watched as Danny continued holding his hands in front of his face before quickly whipping them away. It confused him at first but after a while he got it. Danny wanted to play peek-a-boo. It was a game that he'd seen humans play with their kids before. Walking over he knelt in front of the high chair turning invisible each time Danny would go boo before turning visible again. It never failed to make the boy giggle.

"Agin agin!" Danny would yell clapping his hands.

After playing for a good fifteen minutes Skulker remembered the food he was making. He only paused to warm up one of the many bottles. (Technus had left him some instructions so he wasn't completely lost) As Danny sucked down the milk Skulker finished roasting the meat (the only thing he knew how to cook) and ate giving Danny a few pieces to suck on.

_This isn't as bad as I thought it was. _Skulker thought to himself as he cleaned everything up.

"Daddy."

_I could almost get used to being a father._

"Daddy!"

_Heh the whelp as my kid, that's just too funny._

"DADDY!" Danny screamed causing Skulker to jump.

Whirling around Skulker caught the unmistakable scent of urine. Danny was squirming in his seat looking pitifully up at the hunter. Okay so maybe it was as bad as he thought. Picking Danny up he headed for the living room where the bag was.

-**three hours later**-

Skulker let out a sigh as he sunk back into the couch. It had taken him twenty minutes to change Danny's diaper without Vlad's assistance. After that he had to chase Danny around since the whelp chose that exact moment to realize he had ghost powers. Looking at the holes in his walls and the puddle of water from ice Skulker could only let out a huff.

The brat had finally calmed down and was now resting in the bassinet that Technus had left. Getting up Skulker headed for his shower to wash off. He had a big hunt planned for tonight and a shower before he left sounded like a wonderful idea.

As he toweled off Skulker sent a look over at the brat, making sure that he was still asleep, before turning on his phone. There was no way he could leave the brat alone while he hunted. There might be nothing left of his house when he got back. Thankfully he knew a ghost who owed him a favor.

"Hello?" They answered.

"I'm calling in that favor you owe me." Skulker announced throwing the towel over his shoulder.

"Fine what do you want?" They asked after huffing.

"Come to my lair in about an hour and you'll find out." He answered before hanging up.

After getting dressed Skulker walked over and looked down at Danny. He looked so innocent while asleep, nothing like the bratty teen hero he was used to seeing. Reaching down he ran one hand down one of his cheeks fighting the urge to smile when Danny turned and nuzzled against it.

_Maybe it wouldn't be sch a bad idea after all._

Author: Uh oh Skulker is getting attached. And surprise surprise Ember is not Danny's Mommy. Maybe it's the person who is showing up lol. See ya next time


	5. Chapter 5

Author: To everyone who has stuck with me so far I am proud to announce that Danny's "mommy" will finally be revealed! -Audience cheers- I know I know you've been waiting so long and I've been teasing it but more to come so read and look forward to what surprises I have in store for ya!

_Chapter Five_

Skulker had just finished putting a new diaper on Danny when he heard someone knocking on his door. Concerned it might be Ember again he picked Danny up and set him in his play pen. Motioning for Danny to be quiet with one finger (an action repeated back giggling lightly) he walked over to his monitor and checked who was outside. Thankfully it wasn't Ember, but the person he had been waiting for. Smirking he walked over and threw open the door.

"Good to see you kept your word." Skulker said stepping back to allow Desiree inside.

"As if I would not, what is it you desire Skulker I am a busy woman." Desiree said as she floated past him.

"I need you to watch someone for a couple hours. I have somewhere else to be and I can't leave him alone." Skulker explained as he walked past the other ghost.

"And who exactly is this "person" you speak of?" Desiree questioned crossing her arms.

Instead of answering Skulker simply leaned down and picked Danny up. When Danny made the "shushing" motion again Skulker had to fight back his smile and turned to the wish-granting ghost.

"This is Nicholas, I don't have time to explain how he came to be. All you need to know is that he is very important to me." Skulker said handing Desiree Danny watching her expression carefully.

Desiree looked down at the child in her arms. At first she was surprised, Skulker with a child was not what she'd been expecting. Nor his request. Still looking down into the wide green eyes in front of her she could feel something warm up in her chest.

When she was human Desiree never had a chance to have children of her own. After being thrown out by the sultan she had wandered around without hope. It was only one her death bed did she regret the chances she had given up during those long and lonely years. Hefting the by higher she smiled brightly.

(Oh no another person is caught by Danny's baby charm!)

"Hello Nicholas."

Danny stared at the pretty lady in front of him, he didn't know who she was at first. The blue lady was mean so wouldn't this green lady be too? But! BUT! Then she smiled and he knew exactly who she was! This was his mommy! Smiling brightly Danny clapped his hands before hugging her.

Skulker watched the whole interaction feeling relieved that he had called her rather then anyone else. Reaching down he picked up his crossbow, custom made, and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a couple hours or so. His bottles are in the fridge there are instructions on how to heat them up. And diapers are in this bag." As he spoke he moved around pointing out where everything was.

"Very well. There is one thing you should know before you leave however." Desiree said as she turned to face him.

"And that would be?"

"It's one of my nights to watch Youngblood. I hope you don't mind I told him to come here." She explained making a face at Danny that caused him to start laughing.

Mentally Skulker cursed himself. He should have remembered the agreement regarding that little brat.

Since Youngblood died when he was just a child the observers gave the order that it was their responsibility to watch over him and make sure he didn't expose their world by accident. After the whole incident involving Ember it was decided that five RESPONSIBLE ghost would take turns watching over the child ghost. He'd forgotten Desiree was one of those ghosts. Running everything through his mind Skulker couldn't figure out a way out of this mess. IN the end he let out a long suffering sigh and nodded his head slowly.

"Fine, but my lair better be in tact by the time I return." He said giving her a small glare.

"As you wish so shall it be." She replied in a mocking tone with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes at the jab he walked over and ruffled a hand through Danny's hair.

"I'll see you in a bit okay sport?" He asked smiling softly.

"Okay daddy kiss kiss!" Danny said holding his hands out to the ghost.

Feeling slightly embarrassed he took Danny from Desiree and placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead. Danny kissed him back on the cheek then smiled before turning to go back to Desiree. Coughing into his fist Skulker turned away heading for the door missing the smile she sent at him.

"Bye bye daddy!" Danny called out as soon as he reached the door.

Turning back he gave a small wave before shutting it and flying away. He had to do something quick before his reputation changed from "World's Greatest Hunter," to "World's Softest Hunter,".

(**Note to everyone**: From this point until skulker returns Danny will be called Nicholas)

Desiree looked around the room taking in all the baby stuff as well as the many hunting trophies and weapons. It was definitively Skulker's style. Chuckling she looked down at Nicholas who was pointing at things and clapping when she looked at them. Apparently he liked showing off his favorite toys and his "daddy's" favorite toys.

That part still made her laugh. Skulker as a father?! Nothing could have been further from her mind. Still she couldn't deny he made a good one. He had everything a child would need plus more. She was about to set Nicholas down in his playpen so she could find his binky (the one thing Skulker didn't show her) when someone rang the doorbell.

"That must be Youngblood." She muttered out loud.

Setting Nicholas down she handed him a teething ring (she recognized it from her many trips to the human world) and headed for the door. Opening it she ducked as his bird flew in landing somewhere behind her.

"Hello M'lady! A good morrow to you!" Youngblood said as he jumped in front of her dressed like...robin hood?

"Hello Youngblood, or should I say Younghood?" Desiree asked as he pulled out a toy bow.

"Yes fair maiden I am the noble and ...and.." He said stumbling over the words.

"Honorable." his parrot said from his perch.

"Right.. The noble and honorable Younghood! Feeder of the poor and robber of the rich!" He puffed out his chest in a way that made her laugh.

"Pway! Pway! Pway!" Nicholas started to shout causing them all to turn around.

"Who's that?" Youngblood asked floating past Desiree.

"That is Nicholas, I'm watching him for the evening." She explained as Youngblood landed in front of him.

Nicholas watched Youngblood as he moved closer and closer. He was dressed funny! And the bird on his shoulder was dressed funny too! He clapped his hands when the funny dressed boy waved and smiled at him uncertainly.

"Pway Pway Pway!" he chanted over and over again.

"It seems he wished to play with you sir Younghood." Desiree said witch a light chuckle.

"All right! Then he shall be my faithful side kick um uh aha!" Turning to Nicholas he ginned widely, "I dub you Little Nick! Come we shall protect the people of this land from the nefurious and evil king!"

"It's "Nefarious," his parrot said in a bored tone.

"That's what I meant. Come Little Nick we have work to do!" Youngblood announced causing Nicholas to clap his hands once again.

Phasing his hands past the meshing of the playpen he picked Nicholas up placing a spare Robin hood type hat on his head. Desiree just watched as the two floated around pretending to rob rich merchants and fee poor villagers. After awhile she forgot while she was even there content with watching her two boys play.

Author: So I hope you guys like this chapter. Lol I bet you weren't expecting Youngblood! The idea just got stuck in my head. For those of you guessed Desiree was the "mommy" of this fic congrats. -bows- See ya next time. I'm working for the next four days so sorry if my posts are a little late. Anyway laters!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Okay everyone we passed our first hurdle (a.k.a Danny's "mommy") Now I know a few of you have been concerned about hat his family and friends think. But remember only two days have passed since Danny was changed. So they shouldn't really worry until Monday heeheehee.

_Chapter six_

-In the Human Realm-

Sam Manson, trainee ghost hunter and all time eco-vegetarian goth stared at her phone as she continued laying on her bed. It had been days since Danny had lost contacted her. Truthfully it wasn't all that unusual for him to spend the weekend sleeping but he always sent her or Tucker (all time meat eater and techno geek) a message letting them know he hadn't been kidnapped or something. Tossing her phone on the bedspread she rolled onto her side burying her face in a pillow.

Sam knew deep down that she was more concerned then a normal friend would be. She knew she had a major crush on the teen hero but something inside her wouldn't let her say anything. It was almost like she afrai-

"Sam! Your friend is here!" Her grandma called breaking off her last thought.

"Okay coming grams!" She called back getting up.

Racing down the stares she couldn't help but hope it was Danny. She was only slightly disappointed when Tucker waved at her.

"Yo sup?" He asked as they made their way to the entertainment center.

"Just waiting you know, that and contemplating the doom that is going to befall our world." She answered.

"Still nothing from Danny? You know it's not the first time he's forgotten to text us." Tucker said in a comforting tone.

"I know I just can't help but think that something bad happened to him." Sam said as she ruffled through the thousands of movies they had.

"I'm sure he;s fine." Tucker said pulling out his phone and texting someone.

-In the ghost realm-

"Come back here Danny!" Skulker yelled as he tore through the house after the baby.

"No Daddy! You gotta catch me!" Danny yelled flying through another room.

"Danny we don't have time for this!" Skulker yelled phasing through the walls after him.

Danny just giggled and continued running away throwing away the clothes Skulker had managed to get on him. Skulker let out a sharp sigh as he stopped to catch his breath. This was even more tiring then fighting the whelp on a daily bases. Clenching his hands he dashed through one room and hid himself. After a few minutes Danny appeared around the corner looking for him.

"Daddy?"

Skulker slowly and silently made his way behind the boy and scooped him up. Danny laughed and giggled as Skulker swung him through the air before settling him on his shoulders.

"You caught me! Daddy is the best catcher ever!" Danny yelled as Skulker carried him to the living room.

"You got that right. Now come on and let's get you dressed. Mr. Masters is waiting for us." Skulker said.

"Okay Daddy is mommy coming?" Danny asked as Skulker started to get him dressed.

Skulker nearly fell over when Danny asked him that. Swallowing hard Skulker thought to last night when the issue had first come up.

-_flashback-_

"_How was he? You didn't have too much trouble did you?" Skulker asked the moment he returned. _

"_No I had no trouble with either of them. Youngblood practically played the evening away while Nicholas just allowed himself to be dragged along. I had a nice evening, if you need anyone to watch him again don't hesitate to call." Desiree said as she handed Danny back to him._

"_I'll take you up on that. Thanks Desiree you are a life saver." Skulker said as he hefted Danny onto his shoulder. _

"_Of course. Good night then Skulker, Nicholas." With that Desiree turned to go._

_That's when it happened._

"_Where's mommy going?" Danny asked rubbing his eyes tiredly._

_Both ghosts froze at that. Skulker looked down at the boy as Desiree looked uncertain what to do. Danny looked at them both waiting for an answer before he started to cry. Skulker who still didn't know what to do with a crying Danny looked helplessly at Desiree. She smiled softly at him after a moment then leaned down and wiped one of Danny's tears away catching his attention._

"_Mommy has to go now but I'll be back later alright?" She asked softly._

"_We'll pway?" He asked sniffling pitifully._

"_Of course all of us will, you, me, even Daddy. I promise." With that she leaned down and kissed his cheek._

"_Okay mommy." Danny replied kissing her back, "See yoo later."_

'_Bye sweetheart." With that Desiree left with a small wave._

_-End Flashback-_

After that he and Danny had taken a bath then gone to bed. He really wasn't sure why Danny saw Desiree as his mother but so far it really hadn't caused him any problems. Putting a smile on his face he nodded which caused Danny to clap and struggle to put on his shirt.

That was the other thing that bothered Skulker.

Yesterday Danny was about the size of a one year old. Today however he resembled a six year old. He had called Technus about it but the news he got wasn't something he was happy about.

"His body is adjusting to the potion so it's no wonder he's grown. I don't know how long but if his body continues to grow like that then he should be returned to his rightful age in no time. Wasn't that what you wanted?" Technus had explained.

Skulker wasn't sure anymore. Sure he had the chance to change Danny back last night when called Desiree. The thought however hadn't crossed his mind. If he was being truthful right now he had to admit that he didn't want Danny to turn back anymore. He was happy being a father, an opportunity that he never had when he was alive. Being a blood thirsty hunter had really cut into his social life.

"Come on Daddy! Mommy is waiting for us!" Danny said pulling on his leg to get his attention.

"Alright buddy let me just grab the bag and we can go." Skulker said smiling as he patted the boys head.

"K Daddy I love you!" Danny said with a gleaming smile before running away to pick up a toy plane.

Skulker felt his true heart clench in misery. What was he going to do now?

-Back in the human world-

"What do you mean Danny hasn't been home in the last few days?!" Sam yelled into her phone.

"I thought you knew, or at least he was with one of you!" Jazz yelled back the concern seeping into her voice.

"This is terrible! Have you tried locating him? What if he's stuck in the ghost world and can't get home!" Sam was almost hysterical by now.

"I did nothing came up! If he doesn't show up soon I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stall mom and dad." Sam could almost imagine Jazz pacing back and forth as she spoke.

"Don't worry we'll think of something. And as soon as we do I'll call you." Sam promised determination burning brightly in her eyes.

"Please do. I hope he's okay."

"Me too. " Sam replied before hanging up.

Where was Danny? Was he okay? Clenching her hands into a fist she rushed over and grabbed Tucker by the back of his shirt hauling him away.

"Hey the movie's not over yet!" He whined dropping the bag of popcorn in his hands.

"Doesn't matter Danny needs us now and I'm not going to fail him." Sam replied with out looking.

"Okay so where are we going?" Tucker asked as Sam continued to drag him away.

"There's only one person I can think of that should know where Danny is. We're going to visit a certain fruitloop." She muttered angrily to herself.

Vlad will know.

She had to believe that because the alternative was just too horrible to think about.

Author: So this happened. Yeah. Sam has a crush on Danny but we all knew that. What we didn't know however! Skulker doesn't wanna lose DANNY! Muwahahahaha I am evil. Look forward to the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: So I don't know how much longer this story is going to continue but I feel like it's going to end soon. Lol. Anyway enjoy this chapter because it all blows up from here.

_Chapter seven_

By the time Skulker reached Vlad's portal it was far past the time they were supposed to meet. Some of it was because he had to change Danny again after he spilled apple juice all over his shirt and overalls. Most of it though had to do with the fact that Danny couldn't sit still! The boy had to point at everything they passed. Doors, other ghosts, even random objects from the mortal realm. Skulker couldn't even count how many times he had to rush after a toy Danny dropped in his excitement. Skulker was slowly loosing his patience.

"Don't get so upset. He's just a boy Skulker." Desiree said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, would you mind holding him while I see if Vlad is still waiting?" He asked giving her a soft smile.

"Of course." Reaching out Desiree took Danny.

"Thank you." With that said Skulker stuck his head through the portal.

Everything looked okay, Vlad wasn't there but that didn't mean much. Stepping completely into the lab Skulker sent the billionaire a message before ducking back through.

"It's safe." Skulker said before grabbing Danny's baby bag from her, "Come on Vlad should be here shortly."

"Are you sure it's alright for me to join you?" Desiree asked as Danny started babbling about all the "cool thingys" around them.

"It'll be fine, besides Nicholas sees you as his mother. How could I keep you from him?" Skulker said as he held out a hand to her.

Desiree blushed slightly as she allowed him to lead her to the less dangerous part of the lab. Setting Nicholas down Desiree used her powers to conjure up a play pen full of toys for him. Danny pouted slightly because he wasn't able to play with the "growned up cool toys" until he saw all the new ones his mommy made for him. Grabbing a robot he started attacking the unsuspecting cars and toy soldiers around him.

"So good of you to show up Skulker I need you to-" Vlad started to say as he walked into the lab stopping when he spotted Desiree and Danny.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Mr. Masters. I hope you don't mind Nicholas and I tagged along." Desiree said with a short smile.

"You are fine Ms. Desiree and young Nicholas is always welcome here, if you would excuse Skulker and I there is much we have to discuss in private." Vlad replied in a gentlemanly tone.

Desiree nodded before making the soldiers come to life distracting Danny further as he made the robot chase them. Skulker followed Vlad into another part of the lab prepared for the questioning he was sure to receive from the man. He was not prepared for Vlad to turn around and give him a smile. His instincts were blaring at him to run away while he still could.

"Skulker how long have we known each other?" Vlad asked stepping around the ghost.

"Awhile sir." Skulker answered chills running up and down his spine.

"Yes awhile. In your opinion do you see me as a stupid man, one who cannot see through even a simple lie?" Vlad asked with a growl.

"I uh-"

"Do you think that I did not notice that "child" in there bore a striking resemblance to a certain teen hero?" Skulker shut his mouth as his temperature dropped, "If you don't recall I am the boys godfather which means that his oaf of a father sent me pictures of the boy from every step of his life. It was a simple task to recognize him. And yet you tried to hide it from me. Why?"

Skulker swallowed hard at the menacing way Vlad was watching him. If he tried to lie now then Vlad might kill him. If he told the truth...then Vlad might kill him. Either way he would die.

Opening his mouth Skulker was about to speak when a blast rocked the entire lab. Vlad rushed over to the computer as Skulker dashed back out of the lab to where Desiree had scooped up Danny. Another blast rocked the lab causing parts of the ceiling to fall down around them. Wrapping his arms around the two Skulker turned them intangible. When the blasts ended Skulker let go glad to see no harm had come to the two in his arms. Looking around he noted that half the projects in the lab had been crushed the only thing still standing was the portal. Skulker looked down at Danny who was watching him with wide eyes then looked at Desiree.

"You have to get out of here while you still can. I don't know what's going on but whatever it is I don't want you two getting hurt." He said nearly shoving them through the portal.

"What about you?" Desiree asked in a cautious voice.

"I'll be fine, just get you and Danny out of here!" When she looked about to argue Skulker gritted his teeth, Desiree I wish that you and Danny will be safe in the ghost zone!"

Desiree smiled sadly before raising her hand and laying it lightly on Skulker's cheek.

"As you so desire so shall it be." She repeated the familiar words sadly.

Smoke began to pool around her and Danny, just before they vanished one of the walls were blown in revealing Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. In a matter of seconds Skulker stepped in front of the vanishing pair, Sam fired her cannon at the ghost hunter, and Jazz recognized the toddler in Desiree's arms.

"DANNY!"

It was one of those moments where time stood still. Everyone seemed to Skulker as if they were frozen. Then everything sped up and he was flying through the air part of his suit destroyed from the blast. The only thing he could was grateful for was the fact that they had escaped.

Author: So yeah. I have no idea what to say. Uh review?


	8. Chapter 8

Author: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry had to get that out. Had no idea how to start this one. That helped...anyway let's move on to the next chapter of (trumpets blast) BABY DANNY! An original work by the one and only NegroLeo.

_Chapter eight_

_**When we last left out hero (anti-hero is more like it) he had just been shot full of holes by Sam and the very special "Fenton Blaster Mach 5"...**_

Skulker let out a sharp groan as he woke up every inch of his metal and true body crying out in pain as he shifted around. When he realized he couldn't move something clicked in his brain bringing out all the memories of what had occurred. Grunting Skulker turned intangible and climbed out of the pile of rubble he'd been buried under. Looking around, what used to be Vlad's lab, Skulker noted with slight dismay that the portal had been destroyed in the chaos. Which meant he only had one option if he wanted to return to the ghost realm. (One that didn't include him hunting down the nearest natural portal)

"Why am I being punished like this?" He mumbled before he took to the air.

With that thought in mind he flew out of the wrecked house and towards the only other permanent portal in the world.

-In the ghost realm-

Desiree sigh anxiously for the thousandth time as she floated back and forth her arms crossed. It had been six hours already since Skulker had made his wish. Since then she had managed to get Danny to take a nap and prepare lunch for him. But now, now she was worried. Skulker should have been back by now. She had seen him fight before, he could normally take three dozen hits before showing any signs of fatigue.

Sitting down she let out another sigh. She couldn't understand why she was fretting like this. A few days ago she could barely be in the same room as the hunter. But now things were different. She had the same feelings from when she was alive. Warmth seemed to flood her soul now at the mere mention of the hunter. How could so much change in the time they'd spent together? Glancing over at the sleeping form of Danny she understood that he had a large part in the changes.

Yes, she knew who the child was. Maybe he hadn't meant to but Skulker's slip up hadn't gone unnoticed by her. The more she looked the more her son (yes he was HER son now) resembled the halfa teen. Floating over she brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face smiling when he grumbled slightly in his sleep.

The smile slipped away when her thoughts turned back to the incident earlier. How much longer would she be able to enjoy this feeling? The feeling of having a child, the joy she felt from being a parent. Now that she knew the truth she also knew that one day, maybe soon, Danny would return to the life he had. No longer her baby boy, but her enemy. It was such as sad thought she could almost feel the tears sliding down her face.

"Momma?" A small voice said waking her from her thoughts.

Looking down she noted that Danny was now awake and looking up at her with those bright green eyes of his.

"Yes dear?" She replied softly.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked sitting up, "Is it because daddy's not back yet?"

"Just a little. Do you miss him too?" She asked pulling him into her lap.

"A little, but I know he'll be back because he's the best daddy in the whole wide world!" Danny said with a bright smile throwing his arms up in the air.

"That he is. How about we make him some dinner?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah yeah! I'll make the best dinner ever!" Danny shouted before scrambling off into the kitchen.

Chuckling lightly to herself Desiree got up and followed him. She may not have much more time with him but she was going to enjoy every minute that she did.

"Momma look at this big knife!" Danny yelled from the kitchen.

-In the human realm-

Skulker watched (through his somewhat broken binoculars) the Fenton household searching for the perfect moment to phase through unnoticed. For the past couple of hours he'd sat in the same spot refusing to even move a muscle. By now however he was getting a little annoyed. When were those two kids going to leave?!

Since he'd arrived Sam and Tucker had been in the house with Danny's older sister. To him it seemed as if they were making a battle plan or something along those lines. Not that he cared that much. The only things that mattered were:

Get Back to the ghost realm

Find Technus and have him fix his suit

Make sure Danny and Desiree were okay.

After that everything and everyone else could go to hell for all he cared. Settling back he managed to turn on his own computer and scrolled through the many pictures he had taken. Most were of his kills and trophies but all the way in the back there was a file marked "Seakret". Shaking his head he clicked it open almost outright laughing when he saw was on it. Picture after picture of him and Danny was on the file, most were blurry or out of focus since the cameraman was so little.

When Danny first demanded the camera he wasn't so sure but now looking at the pictures he couldn't help but chuckle. He was so engrossed with them he didn't notice when Sam and Tucker left (they hadn't been able to come up with a good plan) he did notice however as the sky began to darken around him. Turning he peered through his binoculars pleased when he saw that most of the household had gone to sleep. The only one still awake was the elder sister but she was of little concern to him. Getting up he turned invisible before floating down and through the walls of the Fenton House. Knowingly being watched by a pair of blue eyes.

_It should be in the basement if I remember._

Floating down Skulker made sure to not set off any alarms before turning visible again. Looking around he spotted the switch for the portal and pushed it. Thankfully no lasers started shooting off or anything like that. Instead the portal opened revealing the familiar swirl of green plasma. As he was about to step through it however the familiar click of a gun reached his ears.

"Don't make a single move ghost scum. Put your hands up where I can see them and turn around slowly." A sharp voice said.

Following his instructions Skulker lifted his one good hand and turned around. Standing behind him was Jazz. In her hands she held what looked like a pistol, still Skulker knew that with one shot he could be fried.

"Where is my brother?" Jazz demanded her eyes narrowing.

She was done waiting. She was done with not being there for him. And she was going to get answers no matter what it took. Or at least that's what her eyes seemed to say to Skulker.

"I'll ask you one more time then I fire. Where. Is. My. Brother?!" She asked moving so the gun was pointing right at his chest.

Skulker thought for a few moments before finally opening his mouth.

"He's with his mother." He answered.

"Shut up! I don't want any more lies! My mom is up stairs!" Jazz shouted her voice shaking with anger.

"That may be true however I'm sure you saw him. Danny is not the same as he was when you last saw him." Skulker replied in a calm tone.

"Because you turned him into a child!" She said right back venom lacing every word.

"That was not my intention. However as of this moment the Danny you know thinks of me as his father, and another ghost as his mother."

"Then bring him here. Call her and bring him back." Jazz commanded.

"And do what exactly?! What would that do?!" Skulker yelled back startling her, "He doesn't remember you. Or your parents. Or even his little friends! And what will you do when he's here? Experiment on him? Let your parents try and capture him?!"

Jazz lowered the weapon as his words began to echo in her brain. She...she hadn't thought of that. What would happen? If he came back in that form their parents would most definitely try and experiment on him. She could almost hear them now.

"A ghost baby! The world has never seen the likes of one before! We must take it apart and find out everything there is to know!"

She couldn't let that happen, he was her precious little brother.

"He's turning back, soon he won't be my son anymore but the troublesome teenager you know. It might be even sooner if we can find the cure." Skulker admitted sadly.

At this point the weapon in Jazz's hand was pointing at the floor. All she wanted was her brother back. Was that so much to ask for? Brushing away the tears that were beginning to drip down her face she turned away.

"Go! Before I change my mind and shoot you!" She yelled her voice cracking.

When she turned back around the ghost hunter was gone and so was the last link she had to her little brother.

Author: Wow. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. That seen with Jazz was a little out there but I like it. Jazz is not someone to mess with lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: So yeah welcome back everyone I feel this story is winding down. -whispers: Barely lasted ten chapters.- I HEARD THAT! Anyway here's the next chapter. Hope ya enjoy it! -sets Cujo after the whisperer- Take that!

_Chapter nine_

Desiree had just put Danny to bed (on the couch since he was too big for the cradle now) when the front door opened. Turning around she let out a sigh of relief when Skulker walked past the door frame. He was in a bad state but he was still alive (or whatever ghosts are) when he saw her standing there he smiled lightly before collapsing against a wall.

"You're both okay." She heard him mumble.

"Thanks to you." Desiree replied moving over to him.

Using her powers Desiree managed to repair his armor, it wasn't perfect but at least he wasn't missing half of his body anymore. For a few moments Skulker continued leaning against the wall mentally running through a check list.

"Is it no good?" Desiree asked when the silence became to much for her to bear.

Instead of responding Skulker reached out and gently clasped his hand around her wrist. The next thing Desiree knew she was being held firmly but gently by the ghost hunter. Neither ghost said a word, a feeling of understanding passing between them.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to lose him." Desiree mumbled into the hunters chest.

"I know." Skulker said holding her tighter as he spoke, "I don't want to either. He's our precious son."

The two ghosts spent the night like that both taking comfort from the other. Knowing deep in their hearts what they had to do.

-The Next day-

When Danny woke up he was surprised to find himself lying on a random floating rock. His head hurt slightly which confused him. Sitting up he tried to remember what had happened but each time he tried all everything went blank. Standing up he looked around before shrugging and flying of in the direction of the Fenton Portal ignorant of the two pairs of eyes that watched him go.

Flying through the portal he looked around making sure neither of his parents were there before stepping in and turning back to normal.

"Man why can't I remember anything? Whatever I wonder if Sam and Tucker are up to getting a bite at the Nasty Burger." Danny muttered as he walked upstairs.

Walking into the kitchen he was surprised to see Jazz sitting at the table. For once she wasn't researching some stupid subject or reading some huge book about the politics of some foreign country. In fact he wasn't even sure she was awake.

"Hey Jazz what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be at the library or saving the whales?" He asked shaking her slightly.

Slowly she woke up rubbing at her eyes as Danny stood off to the side his hands in his pockets. When she saw him standing their her eyes got huge as if she had seen a ghost. (lol bad joke)The next thing he knew however her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed loudly.

"Danny you're back! You're back!" She cried squeezing him tighter.

"Geez Jazz what's gotten into you?" Danny asked while trying to pull her off.

"I can't believe it! They let you go?" She asked pulling away to look him over, "Did they hurt you? Or experiment on you?"

"Jazz what are you talking about?!" Danny cried finally freeing himself.

"What do you mean Danny? Sk-" Jazz started to say before she stopped.

_He doesn't remember? Did Skulker take away his memory or something?_

"Gosh Jazz stop acting so weird. I'm going to go see Sam and Tucker. See ya." Danny said before he turned and left.

Jazz stood there staring after him. Her thoughts shifted from Skulker to Danny and back. She wasn't sure what happened, and it went against every fiber in her being to just turn her back on the situation. But that's what she forced herself to do. Danny was back, he didn't remember what happened to him. Clenching her fists she turned and walked out of the kitchen shoving down every instinct that told her to go to the ghost realm and demand answers.

Author: I know short chapter but Danny is back to his regular self now. No memory. So the story ends here. ... Jk. I have a few more chapters up my sleeve. Till next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Okay so the last chapter was short and I make no guarantees about this one. Lol I do know however if this is not the last chapter then the next one will be. SO enjoy and look forward to the big conclusion.

_Chapter ten_

-Three weeks later-

Danny let out a sigh as he flew over the city, he was bored, bored bored! Nothing had happened the last few weeks. No ghost attacks. No evil plans from Vlad. Nothing. Heck even Dash had let up on his bullying for now. Floating down onto a random rooftop Danny stretched his arms above his head letting out a sigh when the action cracked his back.

"_Anything on your end Danny?"_ Sam's voice came cracking over his ear piece.

"No nothing what about you and Tucker?" He asked letting out a sigh.

"_Nothing. Man this stinks." _Tucker whined, _"What's the point of patrolling when there hasn't been any ghost activity in weeks?"_

"Because we don't know if they're waiting for us to let our guard down." Danny replied tiredly, "You guys can head home if you want it doesn't look like anything's going to happen today."

"_Alright see ya later man." _Tucker said before he cut out.

"_See you tomorrow at school Danny."_ Sam said before she too was gone.

Taking out his earpiece Danny leaned against the edge of the roof staring up at the sky. As he stared at the stars he couldn't help but think about when he was younger. All he'd wanted was to be an astronaut and one day go out into space. But then everything had happened with the ghost portal and he'd become the unwanted ghost hero of Amity Park.

"Not that I even want to do that anymore." He mumbled under his breath.

Something had changed in him these past few weeks. Fighting ghosts, hanging with his friends, even sneaking into movies. He didn't feel like doing none of those things anymore. It was like he was missing half of himself. Whatever had happened to him (not like anyone would tell him exactly what it was) changed everything.

"Guess I should head back and do my homework since it looks like nothing's going to happen tonight." He muttered under his breath.

Just as he was about to take off his ghost sense went off. Mentally cheering at finally getting come action (that was not meant to be a joke -.-) Danny whirled around grinning wickedly when he saw the familiar outline of a certain ghost kid and his parrot. Preparing to attack Danny started forming a ball of ghost ectoplasm in his right hand. He wasn't prepared to be tackled by the kid or for him to hugged tightly by said kid.

"Danny! I missed you! I didn't believe it when Aunt Desiree and Skulker told me you were Nicholas, but they never lied to me before. Anyway they told me I couldn't see you for awhile but I wanted to play with you so much that I had to come see ya! We should play bandits or maybe cops and and umm..." Youngblood spouted barely stopping to take a breath.

"Robbers." His parrot spoke up in a bored tone.

"Right cops and robbers! I'll even let you be the bad guy." Youngblood said with a bright smile.

Danny just stood there as Youngblood watched him expectantly. The only thing he could think of was:

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!_

Some of his confusion must have shown on his face because Youngblood frowned before smiling again.

"I guess you don't remember. A couple weeks ago Skulker-" He started to say.

Out of nowhere Skulker appeared, clapped a hand over Youngblood's mouth, then flew away. Danny blinked once, then twice, and finally a third time. He started floating home his brain trying to process whatever just happened. Questions plagued his mind as he floated unaware as he flew through building after building.

_What was all that about?_

_What was Youngblood talking about?_

_Why did Skulker show up when he hasn't the last few weeks?_

Most importantly:

_Who the heck was Nicholas?!_

-_**Back with Skulker and Youngblood**__-_

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" Skulker yelled not caring if any humans heard him.

Youngblood started shaking as Skulker glared down at him with venom. After a moment he started to cry causing Skulker to back up a little. A hand settled on his shoulder lightly causing him to turn and look into the face of his new wife.

"Don't be so harsh Skulker, you know he's missed Danny almost as much as we have." Desiree said before stooping down in front of Youngblood, "It's alright, we're not mad we miss being with Danny just as much as you."

"Then why can't I tell him? Then he'll come be my brother again." Youngblood said wiping at his tears.

"Because he already has a family, and it would be mean of us to take him away from them." Desiree explained.

"But I want him to be part of our family!" Youngblood cried.

"Yeah well we do to but we don't always get what we want." Skulker said sighing when Youngblood didn't stop crying, "Come on let's go home."

With that he picked the boy up and the trio of ghosts, and ghost parrot, returned to the ghost zone.

-_**At the Fenton home**_-

Danny sighed as he stood outside his sister's door. She had been avoiding him for the past few weeks since she didn't want to talk about whatever happened. Now though he needed to know more then ever. It almost felt like he could remember, it was there but it wasn't. Jazz held the key to him remembering completely.

"Danny what are you doing?" A voice asked from behind him.

Turning around he came face to face with his older sister. Taking a deep breath he looked her straight in the eye.

"Jazz we need to talk."

Author: Okay so this wasn't the last chapter. Geez Youngblood he almost spilled everything! Until next time lol.


	11. Chapter 11

Author: I'm sad. Why you may ask. Because this is the last chapter of Baby Danny! -falls dramatically to the floor and cries for a good twenty minutes- Sorry I've gotten attached to this story. This was really my come back piece after having not written for almost a year. Thank you to all myy wonderful followers and everyone who reviewed! I love you all! -cries- E-e-enjoy the last chapter! -runs off crying-

_Chapter Eleven_

"_Jazz we need to talk."_

Danny flew so fast through the ghost zone he resembled a blur more then a boy. He was breathing hard as he searched the ghost zone. Memories flooded his mind leading him to one place then another. He had to find it! He just had too!

"_What do you mean Danny?" Jazz asked nervously._

"_I have to know what happened to me." Danny said crossing his arms on his chest. _

"_Danny-" Jazz started to say._

"_Stop treating me like a kid Jazz! I haven't been one since the day I almost died in that portal!" Danny growled out slamming his hand against the door._

"_Danny...," Jazz said sadly._

_He was right, she hated to admit it but Danny stopped being a kid a long time ago. He fought more wars and battles then most grown men. It was such a sad thing, it made her want to hug him and protect him. But she couldn't. Not anymore._

"_Alright Danny I'll tell you." Jazz said walking past him to open her door, "Come in."_

Danny dropped down on a floating rock hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. After he managed to breathe evenly again he whipped his head around and around searching for any clue of what he was searching for. He was so close he could feel it. Floating back up he took off zooming around doors and windows. Everything Jazz had told him pushed the memories from his brain as he swallowed harshly.

"_You're really going to tell me?" Danny asked suspiciously._

"_Yes Danny sit down and I'll tell you everything." Jazz sat down on her bed as Danny took her computer chair rolling to face her backwards, "Where do you want me to start?"_

"_Just tell me what happened." Danny replied bluntly. _

Finally Danny spotted something that he knew. It wasn't much just a tree floating on a nearby rock, but it was more then enough to tell him he was on the right path. Zooming through the air he spotted another one then another. He was definitively on the right track. After what seemed like an eternity he finally found it. Panting he stared at the lair in front of him. There was no doubt in his mind who it belonged to, floating right up to it he raised his hand to knock. Something stopped him though.

What if...

What if things would be different now?

Or worse.

What if things had gone back to they were before?

Danny started trembling as he continued to stand in front of the door. He swore the sound of his heart could be heard all over the ghost zone was it seemed to beat louder and louder in his ears. Then to his surprise the door opened and he came face to face with the people he'd been searching for.

"_I really don't know the details, but it seems you were turned into a baby for a couple of days. We didn't even know that was what happened when we started searching for you." Jazz said as he stared at her._

"_A baby?! Are you serious?!" He nearly screamed. _

"_Yeah, I don't know how though. But Danny there's something you should now that's even more important." Jazz said catching his attention._

"_What?"_

Danny swallowed hard as the stare off continued. Everything he'd wanted to say had fled his mind.

"_While you were gone it seems you got attached to a couple of ghosts. One of them even went as far as to call you his son." Jazz said hugging her knees as she spoke._

_Danny felt a flash of memory surge through him. Someone was holding him gently, then a pair of hands were washing him, and finally he was sleeping next to someone. Standing up Danny stared at his sister as the images flitted through his mind._

"_Who?" He croaked._

"I-I-I-" He managed to get out.

_Jazz opened her mouth then closed it again with made him start feeling even more anxious then he had before._

"_WHO JAZZ?!" He shouted accidentally knocking the chair over._

"I w-w-wanted to say-" He tried to say again as they continued to stare at him.

"_It was..." _

"Spit it out already whelp."

"_..Skulker."_

Danny started to tear up as he continued to stare at the ghost hunter. Every single memory of his racing through his mind. Here was the man ho took care of him. It had only been a few days but to Danny that was more then enough. Without thinking he took a step and flung himself into the ghost hunters arms.

"D-dad!"

He felt the man freeze but he held on with all his might. When a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders he squeezed tighter as Skulker patted his back.

"Hey calm down. It's nothing to cry over." The man said roughly.

"Now Skulker why don't you invite him inside and we can all talk." A voice said from behind the hunter.

Danny looked up and smiled when he saw his adoptive mother standing there. When he looked at his "dad" he had to laugh when he saw the embarrassed look on his face. Skulker pushed him into the room the hand on his shoulder moving to rub through his hair. He smiled brightly at the action feeling that piece he was missing fill his chest.

-Days later-

Danny smiled as he flew over the town on patrol. Tonight he was alone since the ghost activity was still down. Which was all thanks to his dad, who had gone around and threatened every ghost not to bug Danny anymore. When he found out about that he had to laugh and laugh. Skulker just acted like it was nothing and denied ever having done it in the first place. Ghost still wandered into the human world but instead of the hordes they once came in it was ore like one or two at a time now. Nothing he couldn't handle.

Stifling a laugh Danny did a flip in the air loving the feel of his new outfit. It turned out his mom was a great seamstress. A couple nights after he'd visited them she'd given him a new ghost hunting uniform. It was a black turtleneck with white gloves, white pants , a ghost hunting belt with a built in barrier, and a pair of black boots. All in all he thought he looked like one of those action movie stars. He remembered the look on Desiree's face back then.

"_Wow this is amazing mom you're so good at sewing." He said looking at the clothes with awe._

"_Thank you. I'm just glad you like them." She'd replied a bright smile on her face._

"_How could I not like anything my mom made for me?" He asked turning to face her._

_Her face had turned a slight red as a few tears slid down her cheeks. As he watched she rubbed them absentmindedly. _

"_Danny you know I'm not really you're mom you don't have to keep calling me that if you don't want to." She said trying to sound convincing._

_Getting up Danny walked over and pulled her into a hug before stepping back with a smile on his face._

"_Of course you're my mom, sure Danny FENTON already has a mom but Danny PHANTOM doesn't. Besides you're the only one who would be perfect for the role." He said before he took of his top and pulled on the shirt she'd made for him, "How does it look?"_

"_It fits you perfectly." She replied floating over to help him adjust it. _

It had made sense at the time to say she was Danny Phantom's mother and it made sense now. Having ghost parents for his ghost half made more then enough sense. Well it made more sense then most of the things in his life. When he had explained to Jazz she didn't get it at first but no she was on board (more or less) with the idea.

He hadn't told Sam or Tucker, and he sure as hell wasn't telling his parents. Just the thought made him want to crawl into a hole and hide. Not only would he have to reveal his secret but getting a pair of Ghost Hunters in the same room with a pair of ghosts would be Armageddon.

He would settle with splitting his life in two, something that wasn't new to him. Floating down onto a rooftop Danny whooped loudly when he spotted a familiar figure flying towards him. Waving his arms he managed to get Skulker's attention.

"Hey Dad! Down here!" He yelled not caring if he woke anyone up.

"Hey squirt shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" Skulker asked as he landed in front of his son.

"NO way even if you did scare every ghost I still have to patrol it's my job." Danny scowled crossing his arms.

"Okay I'm sorry. Just promise me when you finish you'll go right to bed okay squirt. I don't want your mom taking my head off for letting you stay up too late." Skulker said reaching out to ruffle Danny's hair.

Danny wanted to keep pouting but it was impossible. Chuckling he nodded watching as Skulker took off flying again. Floating into the air he headed in the opposite direction stopping only to change back into his human form when he entered his bedroom. Looking over at his dresser he stopped looking around before he pulled a picture he'd framed the other day out off his desk. Setting it next to the other one he smiled before taking off his shirt and crawling into bed.

Looking over at his dresser he smiled again when he managed to make out the two pictures resting on it now. On one side of his dresser was a picture of him, his parents, and Jazz. Next to it was a picture of him(as Phantom), Skulker, Desiree, and Youngblood. It made a nice contrast his two families under one roof. With that thought he went to bed under the watchful gaze of all four of his parents.

**The End.**

Author: IT'S OVER! -sobs hysterically- Thank you again for sticking by me everyone! Look forward to my next work! -bows still sobbing- BYE!


End file.
